moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Sweet Tooth
Sweet Tooth, the Candy Criminal, is an antagonist in Moshi Monsters. Sweet Tooth is a master of disguise, who works as a C.L.O.N.C. agent in Moshi Monsters and is alongside Dr. Strangeglove the most notable member of the organisation. Sweet Tooth does not take kindly to being asked what their gender is, as "the last Monster to ask is still in the Moshipital, wearing a gobstopper!". They have a total of 2 songs dedicated to them; Sweet Tooth Stomp and There's No Escape From Sweet Tooth. Sweet Tooth promoted the release of Moshi Monsters Magazine issue 12 on The Daily Growl in January 2012. They remarked that Roary was out of the office for the day so they posted in his place. In reality, they had just slipped Roary some Snoozy Swizzle Sticks, which made him fall asleep. Biography Old Quick, grab your toothbrush because Sweet Tooth is a sugar physco who's mad, bad and dangerous to slurp. As a leading member of C.L.O.N.C., this deliciously evil candy criminal never goes anywhere without a big bag of tooth-rotting treats and a Hypno Blaster Lollipop. But is Sweet Tooth a he or a she? Who knows because the last Monster to ask is still in the Moshipital, wearing a gobstopper! New Sweet Tooth is a nasty piece of dental work and as rotten as a cavited tooth! This sugary rascal is a member of the criminal group C.L.O.N.C.. and is armed up to the gums with a Hypno Blaster Lollipop, Cavity Candy Bombs, Kaleido Beams and Lolly Lasers! Sweet Moshi, those weapons sound scarily scrumptious! Likes Counting sweets in jars, scary singing. Fact File Sweet Tooth's hair is a wig made from candy floss and that they have a honeycomb and desiccated coconut wig which is saved for special occasions. Sweet Tooth is always shown drooling and this drool is actually Pure Evil Treacle; a result of eating too many sweets. Their Hypnololly is Sweet Tooth's weapon of choice. They use it to hypnotise, kaleidobop, and mesmerise their victims. In addition, it can also shoot two types of lasers; one makes your teeth fall out and the other knocks monsters out. You can stop from being hynotised by making the sound of a dentists drill. Appearances Super Moshi Missions Season 1 Season 1: Mission 3: Strangeglove From Above They make their first appearance when they are in video contact with Dr. Strangeglove. Season 1: Mission 4: Candy Catastrophe Sweet Tooth is the main villain this time. Cherry Bomb blows Sweet Tooth off their thrown, right into Jam River. Season 2 Season 2 Mission 4: Big Top Bally-Hoo Dressed up as "Candy the Clown", Sweet Tooth hypothesized Dr. C. Fingz into believing to be Grant Circus Gig Zoshlingo and used him to figure out how many Moshlings certain Monsters owned, probably to steal them later. Season 2: Mission 10: Cosmic Countdown Making sure everyone is stuck in sticky bubblegum goo, Sweet Tooth flees as Splutnik goes after them. Season 3 Season 3 Mission 6: MopTop Mischief During the Moshi Fest, Sweet Tooth disguised themselves as a shop owner and poisoned Zack Binspin with sweets. When Zack fell ill, they dressed up as Zack and went on stage to perform. Rolling with being accepted as Zack, the audience booed at the performance, causing Sweet Tooth to strip themselves of their costume and jam a hypnotising tune on their guitar. Zack, when cured, challenges Sweet Tooth to a dance-off. Sweet Tooth simply leaves after losing. It is unclear if Sweet Tooth actions had anything to do with C.L.O.N.C.. Moshi Monsters: The Movie Sweet Tooth first appearance is on the news alongside Dr. Strangeglove. Due to Katsuma bringing his friends along which Dr. Strangeglove had not planned, he states having "taken steps, deliciously sugary steps to ensure his (Katsuma's) friends are conveniently sidetracked", spoilering Sweet Tooth's upcoming segment. Furi followed a trail of candy, which lead to a pitfall leading to Candy Cane Caves. Captured with the use of a slide and candy creating contraption, Sweet Tooth introduces themselves from to top of a giant candy thrown and celebrates their success with "Sweet Tooth Stomp", sung by the hypnotized Candy Caves Roarkers. Due to the hypnotized state of the Roarkers and Sweet Tooth jamming to their own song, they do not notice the protagonists found a way to escape. Once they do, they grab onto their hovercraft and chases the gang in a kart rail scene, with There's No Escape From Sweet Tooth playing in the background, not acknowledged by the characters. Knowing the system of the tracks in the cave, Sweet Tooth manages to remove Diavlo and Luvli from the gang, who are captured by Scare Force One. The other monsters block the path with a giant chocolate cake, which Sweet Tooth crashes into and is their final scene in the movie. Character description Sweet Tooth is a yellow monster with cotton-candy like hair, a plump red nose, aqua blue eyes, eyelashes, freckles of multiple different colours, sky-blue boots and striped horns which resembling those of Diavlo's. They are commonly seen possessing a lollypop and drooling, which serves to hint that they crave to gnaw at it and ultimately indulge their sweet tooth. Weakness "This candy criminal can't stomach savoury snacks." Trivia *Sweet Tooth has a song on the Music Rox album, Sweet Tooth Stomp. Supposedly, it was recorded in the Candy Cane Caves. This is because Simon Growl was too scared to invite them to his studio to record the song. *You can get a Sweet Tooth's Clown Car as an item. The car is either designed after Sweet Tooth or it is a replica of Sweet Tooth's actual car. *Sweet Tooth says C.L.O.N.C. stand for "Crazy Lovers Of Nice Cake". It is unknown if Sweet Tooth knows the actual name or if that was a distraction to throw people off trail. Pronoun issues *In the Moshi Monsters Gooperstars World Tour quests, Sweet Tooth was referred as a 'he'. **They were also referred to as a "he" in the Moshi Monsters: The Movie novel. *In Big Top Ballyhoo, they were firstly referred to as a "she". This has been altered back to "they". Gallery In-Game Sweet On Throne.PNG|As seen in 'Candy Catastrophe' S7.png S3.png S9.png Sweettoothsaywhat.png Sweet tooth lenny lard cosplay.png|As seen in 'Candy Catastrophe' ST 14.PNG|Sweet Tooth in their rock outfit Moshi Monsters: The Movie tumblr_inline_muglzy4py81qcvfr3.png tumblr_n3ym76xyKU1qia7f5o1_1280.png tumblr_n3ym76xyKU1qia7f5o2_1280.png tumblr_n3ym76xyKU1qia7f5o4_1280.png tumblr_n3ym76xyKU1qia7f5o5_1280.png tumblr_n3ym76xyKU1qia7f5o6_1280.png tumblr_n3ylmqee2r1rncec0o1_1280.png Other Sweet Tooth Hypno Blaster.png|Artwork used for the cover of Issue 12 Sweet Tooth Mash-Up Move Sweets.png Sweet Tooth VS Zack Binspin.png Sweet Tooth Jump.PNG Sweet Tooth Logo.PNG VS.png|VS Icon, from Katsuma Unleashed Zack vs sweettooth posters.jpg Sweet Tooth character profile.png Zack Mission 3 1.PNG sweettooth_sm.jpg Signature Sweet Tooth.jpg Category:C.L.O.N.C. Category:Characters